Progress (eBook)
| miniseries = What's Past | minino = 1 | published = | format = eBook | ISBN = ISBN 1416520457 | omnibus = What's Past |date = 2369, 2377}} Description ;2369 : With the recommissioning of the [[USS Progress|U.S.S. ''Progress]], Captain David Gold is contemplating his next command while on a mission to the Federation protectorate Drema IV. Gold's chief medical officer, Dr. Katherine Pulaski has her own reasons for wanting to return to Drema IV, to check up on a former patient of hers: Sarjenka, a girl who befriended Data of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|Starship Enterprise]], and whose memories Pulaski erased.'' :A mining accident on Drema IV brings together the S.C.E., Pulaski, Gold, and Sarjenka in an adventure that will have far-reaching consequences for all of them… References Characters :Barreto • Crisp • Drankla • Eijeth • Eklian • Eliatriel • Rachel Gilman • David Gold • Gom • Sonya Gomez • Susan Haznedl • Jakara • Jenkara • Kajana • Kajkob • Karjella • Kleera • Mary Klesaris • Laraka • Liankataka • Lolo • Alynna Nechayev • Nekara • Katherine Pulaski • Rakan • Sarjenka • Sinterka • Jan Siok • Don Walsh • Xavier Borosh • Leah Brahms • Domenica Corsi • Data • Lanara Diol • Eden Gilman • Sarah Gilman • God • Daniel Gold • Nathan Gold • Keiko Ishikawa • Elizabeth Lense • Jean-Luc Picard • Shalkara • Traiaka • Jameson Tucker Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • fire truck • ( ) • (shuttlecraft) • ( ) bicycle • ( ) • • • Locations :Capital Square • Central Hospital • Dilithium Mine Alpha • Drema IV • Earth • the galaxy • Latik Kerjna • Selcundi Drema system • Starfleet Medical Headquarters • Uprising Memorial Bajor • Belandros • Drema Station • Galvan VI • Hawaii • Hell • Io • New York City • Place de la Concorde • Starfleet Headquarters • Statue of Liberty • Utopia Planitia Races and cultures :Belandrid • Bolian • Dreman • Human • Vulcan Borg • Cardassian • • Romulan States and organizations :Cardassian Union • Federation Council • Phlox Institute • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Medical Academy • Theoretical Propulsion Group • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • apprentice healer • assistant staffing coordinator • botanist • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • diplomat • doctor • engineer • ensign • firefighter • first officer • geneticist • • healer • jakerga • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant, junior grade • master healer • miner • nurse • officer • rabbi • ranking officer • scientist • Second Guardian • second officer • supervisor • surgeon • teacher • transporter chief Technology and weapons :acoustic dampener • bioneural gel pack • bomb • bone knitter • chronometer • combadge • communicator • computer • dampening field • dermal regenerator • entrafield • explorer drone • fire hose • gas mask • headlamp • heat-sensitive detonator • hypospray • inertial dampener • lamp • lantern • medical tricorder • medkit • monitor • multiphase pulse • padd • palm beacon • pickax • portable drive • pressure-sensitive detonator • probe • radio • replicator • scanner • sensor • shovel • space station • • starbase • starship • stethoscope • synthetic limb • time-teller • transporter • tricorder • viewport • viewscreen • wagon • warp drive • warp nacelle • water cooler • wheelchair • xurta Other references :2369 • 2377 • alien • animal • arboretum • asinolyathin • asteroid belt • atmosphere • away team • bird • birthday • blood • bone • book • bread • bridge • cane • capital city • centimeter • century • champagne • cheesecloth • claustrophobia • cloning • day • decade • dilithium • dill • diploma • distress call • Doppler Effect • Dreman dilithium • Dreman language • dress uniform • duranium • dylovene • Father's Day • Federation-Cardassian War • Federation protectorate • fire • first contact • garlic • government • Grandfather's Day • Guinness cake • hair • haystack • heart • Hebrew • herb • history • honey • honey-wheat bread • horse • hospital • hour • humanoid • ice cream cone • ice storm • ion storm • ''jeeka'' sausage • kashrut • ''keena'' bread • kilogram • kilometer • kilopar • kosher • latkes • leevka • library • [[Lights of Traiaka|Lights of Traiaka]] • logic • magma • May • metal • meter • mining • minute • month • museum • music • music stone • needle • orbit • paper • planet • plant • Prime Directive • quarters • ration • ready room • rebellion • reeka • rock • salt • sandpaper • sandwich • scallion • science • second • sickbay • silicon • skiing • space • spice • star • stardate • steak • sterilite • subspace • Sunday • talrod • teddy bear • teekir • technology • tree • turkey • uniform • universe • university • Uprising • vituwater • warp factor • water • weapon • wood • year Appendices Related stories * "Pen Pals" - this story is a follow-up to the TNG episode. * The Pandora Principle - this TOS novel first established the Belandrid race. Background * This eBook is the first of six in the SCE: What's Past miniseries, celebrating the fortieth anniversary of ''Star Trek''. * A report on the situation on Drema IV dated stardate 45998.3 cites similarities to Bajor following the Cardassian Withdrawal. However, this is apparently well before the withdrawal, given the stardate of 46379.1 in . Images progress.jpg|Cover image. uSS Progress.jpeg| . pulaskiProgress.jpg|Katherine Pulaski. dGoldProgress.jpg|David Gold. sarjenkaProgress.jpg |Sarjenka. Connections | type2 = | series2 = | subtitle2 = | format2 = | before2 = | after2 = | type3 = | series3 = | subtitle3 = | format3 = | before3 = | after3 = | typea = | author = Terri Osborne | formata = | beforea = Eighteen Minutes | aftera = Remembrance of Things Past, Book I | prevpocket = Flesh and Blood | nextpocket = A Hard Rain | voyages1 = SCE | adbefore1 = Echoes of Coventry | adafter1 = | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = | timeframe = Timeframe1 | primary = 2377 | date1 = 2369 | prevdate1 = Duet | nextdate1 = The Farewell Gift }} category:sCE eBooks